List of Escape Artists award eligible stories for 2017
These stories were either first published by Escape Artists in 2017, or were first published elsewhere in 2017 and later re-published as Escape Artists episodes. These lists were compiled by David Steffen on the EA Forums with help from other forum members: Pseudopod, Escape Pod, PodCastle. Dani Daly compiled the list for Cast of Wonders. Escape Artists encourages anyone who can to nominate their favorite authors for the most appropriate 2017 awards - they deserve them! Cast of Wonders stories 2017 first publications: *Ep. 226: Wished by Amanda Helms *Ep. 234: Why I’m Asking For An Extension On My Paper by Jennifer Hykes *Ep. 236: Beats by Brent C. Smith *Ep. 237: More Than Machines Will Fall to Rust by Rachael K. Jones *Ep. 237: A Coat of Salt and Sand by Katherine Inskip *Ep. 237: She and I by J. Lily Corbie *Ep. 238: The Absolute Temperature of Outer Space by Sandra M. Odell (An Artemis Rising 3 story!) *Ep. 239: Hackers’ Faire by Rati Mehrotra (An Artemis Rising 3 story!) *Ep. 240: Cross The Street by Marie Vibbert (An Artemis Rising 3 story!) *Ep. 241: Mr. Quacky in Space by Amanda Helms (An Artemis Rising 3 story!) *Ep. 242: Multiple Choice by Anica Lewis *Ep. 242: Remember the Ifrit by Rajiv Moté *Ep. 242: Not-So-Stock Photos by KB Sluss *Ep. 243: The Tentacles Never Lie by J.W. Alden *Ep. 246: Old Teacups and Kitchen Witches by Kate Baker *Ep. 249: Lost in Translation by Afalstein Kloosterman *Ep. 251: Why They’re Never About The Good Ones by Evan Dicken *Ep. 251: The Finder by Raymond Ziemer *Ep. 252: The Forty Gardens of Calliope Grey by Aimee Ogden *Ep. 253: Single Parent by Sarah Gailey *Ep. 256: Phalium arium ssp. anams by Victoria Sandbrook *Ep. 257: Chrysalis by Jennifer Lee Rossman *Ep. 257: The Black Veils by Jenny Rae Rappaport *Ep. 257: Moments in the Crawl by Evan Berkow *Ep. 257: Even Death by Christine Lucas *Ep. 259: Seer’s Salad by Barbara A. Barnett *Ep. 260: Contractual Obligations by Jaime O. Mayer *Ep. 261: Twice by Imaani Cain *Ep. 263: A Coat For Aodh by Ika Koeck *Ep. 264: The Best Busker In The World by R.K. Duncan *Ep. 264: The Sherd by Ryan Schapals *Ep. 265: A Wish and a Hope and a Dream by M. Darusha Wehm *Ep. 266: The Immobile God of Secrets by Jamie Lackey *Ep. 267: FOR by Sandra M. Odell (A Banned Books Week story!) *Ep. 268: Below The Serapeum by Kelsey Dean (A Banned Books Week story!) *Ep. 269: The Scent That Treason Brings by Holly Schofield (A Banned Books Week story!) *Ep. 270: Bibliopothecary by Dani Atkinson (A Banned Books Week story!) *Ep. 271: The Lives Beneath by Katherine Inskip (A Banned Books Week story!) *Ep. 272: The Forbidden Books of Da Lin Monastery by Andrew K. Hoe (A Banned Books Week story!) *Ep. 273: The Wayfinder & His Sister By Maria Haskins (A Banned Books Week story!) *Ep. 275: Perdita, Meaning Lost by Edd Vick *Ep. 276: A Secret of Devils by Cassandra Khaw *Ep. 277: Brothers in Stitches by Dantzel Cherry *Ep. 281: Outburst by B. Morris Allen 2017 reprints: *N/A Pseudopod stories 2017 first publications: *"MeetWorks Daycare " by Michael M. Rader *"The Great American Nightmare " by Moaner T. Lawrence *"Unsent Letter From an Unnamed Student " by Aaron Fox-Lerner *"The Madness of Bill Dobbs: A Tale of Snuff Movies and Cannibal Cults " by Sean Pearce *"Gleed " by Jason Rush *"Eyes That See Everything " by Karen Bovenmyer *"Us, Here " by Victoria Winnick *"Drift Right " by Wendy N. Wagner *"In the Country " by Christi Nogle *"Meat " by Sandra M. Odell *"A World of Bones " by Brian Trent *"The Hole in the Top of the World " by Benjamin Blattberg *"Tessa Told Me " by Rob Kotecki *"Under the Rubble " by John Wiswell *"Indiscretions " by Hillary Dodge *"Monsters Exist " by Ian McHugh *"Reaching Out " by Richard Farren Barber *"Alison " by Seras Nikita *"The All or Nothing Days " by Gus Moreno *"A Doll Full of Nails " by Ville Meriläinen *"Four Hours of a Revolution " by Premee Mohamed *"'Till the Road Runs Out " by Luciano Marano *"Toward the Banner of the King " by T.R. North *"Granite Requires " by T.J. Berry *"Better to Curse the Darkness than Light a Candle " by Joseph Cusumano *"A Howling Dog " by Nick Mamatas *"Shed Skin " by Getty Hesse *"The Corpse Child " by Chris Kuriata *"Passover " by Caspian Gray *"The Room in the Other House " by Kristi Demeester *"Deconstructing Hillsdale " by D. Morgan Ballmer 2017 reprints: *"Standard Procedure " by Dagny Paul, (first published in For Mortal Things Unsung) *"The Lady With the Light " by Mel Kassel, (first published in For Mortal Things Unsung) Additionally in 2017, Escape Artists published the anthology "For Mortal Things Unsung: A PseudoPod 10th Anniversary Special." This book was published in March of 2017. This anthology is a celebration of Pseudopod bringing horror to your ears every week for over a decade. Since PseudoPod’s primary mission is the promotion and preservation of the short horror format, we wanted to assemble a companion anthology to celebrate what we’ve done over the last decade. This anthology is not just “A Decade of PseudoPod.” In addition to reprints both familiar and new to the Pseudopod audience, the anthology includes several brand new stories by authors familiar to our audience. Editor Alex Hofelich has woven a thread of Pacific Ocean resonance throughout the anthology, to go along with our exquisite tiki mug. While this is not eligible for the anthology category, there are a number of original stories that qualify for the short fiction category. The following are original to this publication, all copyright 2017 by their authors: * “In the Deepest Darkest Holes” by Damien Angelica Walters * “Harvest Song, Gathering Song” by A.C. Wise * “New and Strangely Bodied” by Orrin Grey * “The Lady with the Light” by Mel Kassel * “Standard Procedure” by Dagny Paul * “Walk in Beauty” by Jim Bihyeh Escape Pod stories 2017 first publications: *"Impossibility Crow" by Remy Nakamura *"Vegetablemen in Peanut Town" by August Marion *"Run" by C.R. Hodges *"Trusted Messenger" by Kevin Wabaunsee *"The Zombee Project 3.0" by Allison Mulder *"Honey and Bone" by Madeline Alvey *"Baro Parrajmos, or Love in the Vardo" by Eileen Gunnell Lee *"Dr. Mbalu and the Butcher's Daughter" by Megan Chaudhuri *"Safe Harbour" by Kristine Perron *"What Good is a Glass Warrior?" by G. Scott Huggins *"Beetle-Cleaned Skulls" by J.E. Bates *"Nothing to See Here" by Arthur Doweyko *"Whatever Tower, However High" by Julia K. Patt *"Yosemite" by D.S. McNab *"Red Kelly Owns the Moon" by Shaenon K. Garrity *"The Ghosts of Europa Will Keep You Trapped in a Prison You Make For Yourself" by Matt Dovey *"Cherry Squid" by Celeste Hollister *"Texts from the Ghost War" by Alex Yuschik *"Nozizwe and Almahdi" by J.R. Dawson *"Unit Two Does Her Makeup" by Laura Duerr *"The Librarian" by Andrew Kozma *"We All Scream" by Marie Vibbert *"Seb Dreams of Reincarnation" by Aimee Ogden *"When All the Clocks are Wrong" by Beth Goder *"The Spice Portrait" by J.M. Evenson *"Islands in the Dark" by Sarah Goldman *"The Wind You Touch When You Run" by James Beamon *"Miss Figgle-DeBitt's Home for Wayward A.I.'s" by Kurt Pankau *"An Equal Share of the Bone" by Karen Osborne 2017 reprints: *"Planetbound" by Nancy Fulda, originally appeared in CHASING SHADOWS, edited by David Brin and Stephen W. Potts, January 2017 PodCastle stories 2017 first publications: *"Piety, Prayer, Peacekeeper, Apocalypse" by Rati Mehrotra *"Bonsai" by Shaenon Garrity *"Blackbird Pastry" by Megan Branning *"Home is a House That Loves You" by Rachael K. Jones (Artemis Rising 3) *"Ice Bar" by Petra Kuppers (Artemis Rising 3) *"The Settlement" by Wendi Dunlap (Artemis Rising 3) *"Fated Ink" by Siobhan Gallegher (Artemis Rising 3) *"Stay" by K.C. Ball (Artemis Rising 3) *"Needle Mouth" by Bonnie Jo Stufflebeam *"Never Truly Yours" by Marion Deeds *"Ravana's Children" by Ian Muneshwar *"The Thirty-Seven Faces of Tokh-Bathon" by Effie Seiberg *"The Chaos Village" (part one, part two) by M. K. Hutchins *"The Wizard of 63rd Street" by Shane Halbach *"Crickets Sing for Naomi" by Eden Royce *"A Ghost Among the Mangroves" by Naru Sundar *"All of the Cuddles with None of the Pain" by J. J. Roth *"What the Fires Burn" by A. Merc Rustad *"The Family Ghost" by Rati Mehrotra *"Thirteen Bullets" by Lawrence Raphael Brothers *"In Spring, the Dawn. In Summer, the Night" by Aidan Doyle *"Winter Witch" by Matt Dovey *"Cassandra Writes Out of Order" by Andrea Tang *"Hyddwen" by Heather Rose Jones *"Emshalur's Hand Stays" by Anaea Lay *"The Names of the Sky" by Matthew Claxton *"Seven Things That Oughtn't Cut Me" by Jessi Cole Jackson *"When You Find Such a Thing" by Suyi Davies Okungbowa *"Chasing Flowers" by L. Chan *"National Geographic on Assignment: The Unicorn Enclosure" by Sarah Monette *"Three Cats at the End of the World" by Aimee Ogden *"Have This Wish I Wish Tonight" by Katherine Kendig *"A Good Egg" by Shawn Proctor *"The Christmas Abomination from Beyond the Back of the Stars" by Heather Shaw and Tim Pratt *"Zilal and the Many-Folded Puzzle Ship" by Charlotte Ashley 2017 reprints: *"Folk" by Eden Royce, first published in Spook Lights II *"How I Became Coruscating Queen of All the Realms, Pierced the Obsidian Night, Destroyed a Legendary Sword, and Saved My Heart's True Love" by Baker & Dovey, first published in No Shit, There I Was *"Clay and Smokeless Fire" by Saladin Ahmed, first published in Slate *"Crossing" by A. C. Wise, first published in Lamplight *"Shadow Man, Sack Man, Half Dark, Half Light" by Malon Edwards, first published in Shimmer Category:Awards